MMF Roll-A-Drabble
by MWolfe13
Summary: Collection of Roll-A-Drabble's for the Marvelously Marvel Fanfiction group. Drabbles are more than 100 words, but no more than 1000. The description will reflect the latest characters and genres.
1. Mistaken Identity

**Very late entry for MMF's Roll-A-Drabble back in January. Might do a second part to this one in another drabble, we'll see.**

* * *

**WC: 613**

**Characters: Lucius Malfoy, Steve Rogers**

**Trope: Mistaken Identity**

* * *

**Enjoy! Let me know what you think in the reviews!**

* * *

Steve Rogers walked into his apartment in Avengers Tower to find an owl waiting for him.

Steve imagined most people would find it disturbing that an owl was looking straight at them in what could be termed indignation. Steve wasn't most people. He'd had to learn that the universe was vast, its secrets normally considered the impossible. The owl was no surprise to Steve. His best friend was in a relationship with a Wizard, one from Earth. They used owls to communicate, but this was the first time one had ever come for him.

Maybe Draco had written to him about something he didn't want Bucky to know about yet?

He wouldn't put it past the blond to do just that. The young man had enough secrets, he'd once asked if Draco was a SHIELD agent. The mysterious persona he wore like a second skin certainly made him seem like one.

Retrieving the letter from the regal-looking owl, Steve lifted a brow as it flapped its wings in irritation and flew away. It must have realized Steve had no treats to offer him. He was going to have to fix that if he was going to start getting letters by owl.

The letter was written on thick parchment, the expensive kind. '_Overly Muscled Brute' _was written on the front. Steve furrowed his brow in confusion. Well that was new. Draco has never called him that before. He unfurled the letter, more curious than ever to find out what Draco wanted from him.

Steve quickly realized this wasn't a missive from Draco at all.

_Overly Muscled Muggle,_

_My name is Lucius Abraxas Malloy, Draco's father. You may not have heard of me. That does not surprise me. My son is stupidly ashamed of his heritage and does not like to bring up our connection. I am writing today to express my utter disgust that my only heir would stoop so low as to be involved with a muggle such as yourself. _

_Draco has a responsibility to the family, and he has decided to shirk that duty in favor of starting a life with you. It is deplorable. His mother's heart is broken beyond repair and if this gets out, we will be the laughing stock of noble society. This simply won't do. _

_I am prepared to transport the amount of your choice into your bank account if you give me your word that you will leave Draco. You will understand; He must produce a magical heir and keep the Malfoy line pure. He cannot do either with you for a mate. _

_Do think about my offer with haste. I do not relish having to resort to more drastic measures to ensure my son takes accountability for his family responsibilities, but I will do so. _

The letter ended with the man's initials at the bottom of the page. At first, Steve had been somewhat amused. Clearly, this man claiming to be Draco's father had mistaken Steve for the wrong 'muscled brute'. But as he'd read on, indignation had washed over him for both his best friend and the man said friend loved.

Draco has been tight-lipped about his family, and this really justified that action. He knew from snippets the blond had let slip that his parents weren't the most accepting of people. But to threaten his son's significant other? That was going too far.

Steve struggled not to crumple the letter, moving to wall out of his apartment. Draco and Bucky needed to see this right away. This needed to be dealt with quickly. The world has enough problems without bigoted fathers with powers creating havoc.


	2. The Lawyer

**Another late post for MMF Roll-A-Drabble. Picks up after Mistaken Identity.**

**I honestly could have written more for this one, the muse was really going, but I was approaching the word limit and needed to stop. Oh well, another time!**

**Character: Steve Rogers**

**Pairing: Hermione Granger x Steve Rogers**

**WC: 994**

* * *

The answer came in the form of Draco's somewhat acquaintance, Hermione Granger.

Steve had shown Draco the letter, watched the man throw a temper tantrum that resulted in the apartment he shared with Bucky in shambles, and then saw how the blond's shoulders had quietly slumped in defeat. There was no beating him, Draco had said. By a contract made when Draco was nothing more than a toddler, he was bound to marry some witch or risk losing his life. Lucius Malfoy would apparently rather see his son die than release him of that promise. That didn't go over well with Bucky and Steve had been watching the tension between them grow bigger as the weeks passed by.

Then Draco had an idea.

He'd voluntarily separated himself from the magical world he'd grown up in years ago, choosing to settle down in the United States and start over. When he'd done that, he'd made it his personal mission to stay away from any news related to his old life. A girl he'd gone to school with, Hermione Granger, had been making a name for herself in the legal department of their government before Draco left. He didn't know if she was still a lawyer, but he thought it was their only shot at getting out of this mess.

For Bucky's continued happiness, Steve hoped Draco was right.

She came out of the fireplace in one of Tony's entertainment areas. Steve observed her as she brushed soot off her clothing with her wand. She was dressed like one of the executives that frequented Avengers Tower; her suit an eye-popping red and tendrils of curls framing her face with the rest pulled back into a bun. She carried a briefcase in one hand, her wand in another. For someone who had been in a war, she didn't have any concern for being in an unknown place with a stranger in the same room with her.

She smiled hesitantly at him when she finally looked up. She crossed the room, holding out a hand for him to grasp. "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger."

"Steve Rogers," he greeted in return.

"Yes, I know. I've seen you on the telly." She glanced around the room. "Will Draco be joining us soon? Given the urgency of his letter, I thought it best not to inform certain people the true destination of my trip." She lifted a slender wrist to check the simple watch she wore. "I have a couple of hours before I'm found out."

"Boy Wonder and Weasel still overprotective gits?" Draco drawled out the question as he strolled into the room. Bucky followed silently, eyeing the witch in front of Steve with a blank face.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You know, I would make a quip about being childish, but I know for a fact that Harry and Ron still call you Ferrett when you come up in conversation."

"Oh, and you're above being childish right?" Draco stopped in front of her.

"I'm here, aren't I?" Hermione answered softly. "Despite everything."

"Point," he acquiesced. "Thank you for coming."

"Your letter was urgent." Hermione turned to Bucky. "You must be Draco's partner."

Draco placed a hand on Bucky's arm. "This is James Barnes, but most people call him Bucky or Barnes." He waved his wand in the air. "Tea?"

"That would be lovely, thank you."

Steve watched them make pleasantries while drinking tea, Hermione catching him up on what was going on with people they'd gone to school with. There was an undercurrent of tension between them, a sneer from Draco or a sniff from Hermione. They'd say certain things that obviously bothered the other, but neither showed any sign of blowing up. Bucky watched in strained silence, his fingers occasionally tapping on his crossed arms. Steve couldn't blame him. It was like watching a tennis match with no clear sign of who was winning.

Finally, Draco leaned back in his seat, a surprised look on his face. "You've been training with the Slytherins."

Hermione smiled sweetly. "I encounter plenty of snakes on a daily basis. It was either learn to blend, or go to Azkaban for blasting them into oblivion."

Draco snorted, "There's the lion." He leaned forward, hands clasped in front of him. "Now to the reason I've asked you to come."

She took notes in a notebook as he talked, taking in everything Draco said without expression. Her fingers tightened on the ballpoint pen to the point of losing circulation at times, but she said nothing until Draco was done talking. Steve admired her restraint.

"What utter rubbish," Hermione stated as she closed her notebook. "Draco, your father is preying on the knowledge that you've removed yourself from anything involving home. Over the years, we've been able to change many laws Pureblood families have used to their advantage before now. One of them was the absolute finality in Pureblood marriage contracts. This is a fairly recent change, and the Ministry is helping those that have been forced into these contracts find a safe way out of the terms. There's a time limit though, you have another year only. That must be the reason why Lucius is pushing you now. He doesn't want word to get to you that you won't have to marry Miss Greengrass, especially since Theo Nott came to us for help with his and married a half-blood a couple of months ago."

Draco was visibly relieved. "So you'll help me?"

She gave him a gentle smile. "Of course."

Steve saw the tension release from Bucky, his own body relaxing at her words. He didn't know Hermione Granger well, at all even, but Draco judged her to be one of the good guys. He had to believe everything would turn out how they were supposed to in the end. WIth Draco and Bucky free of his father's influence. And maybe he'd snag a date with a certain lawyer once all this was over.


End file.
